valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Belenus
Belenus is a Swordsman Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background A respected and kind nobleman, Belenus treats everyone, including his servants, with the utmost care and compassion. While originally from Gerabellum, his family appears to also have a house in Lassen. When he was young, one of the family's maids, Maria, noticed a young Yamato girl called Asaka at one of the Lassen slave auctions and, taking pity on her, brought her home. She raised her, and Belenus eventually fell in love with her, a feeling that appears to have been reciprocated. However, presumably because it would have been improper for him to be involved with a servant, Belenus married a noblewoman. Despite trying his best to love her, he could not help his feelings for Asaka.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ As a result, his wife became jealous and made a pact with a demon, Lady Beliza, which led to her death. By that point, Belenus' father has been killed in a war and Maria has also passed on. Belenus thus finds himself hard-pressed to run the household on his own and resorts to buying another servant at a slave auction. He brings Asaka with him as an interpret, but she is reticent and stops on the way under the pretense of picking a flower. Upon being questioned, she answers that, while she knows that Belenus will treat the new servant kindly, she is upset at being able to have such power over a person's life. Belenus makes a comparison: picking a slave is like picking a flower; neither has a say in the matter, and yet Asaka sees nothing wrong with picking the flower. This makes her pensive. Belenus concludes by saying that, much like the flower and the slave, we are all at the mercy of a higher power – which he identifies as destiny. Upon reaching the auction, Belenus and Asaka realize that there are no slaves for sale that day. Looking at the empty cage, Belenus reflects on his earlier words. He wonders whether destiny was really responsible for everything in his life: the deaths in his family, his meeting with Asaka, his own current circumstances. Asaka interrupts his musings, and they return home. That night, a spectre manifests in Belenus' room. Lenneth appears to slay it, and informs the startled Belenus that his home is cursed. Fearing for Asaka's safety, he runs to her room, only to find that a vampire summoned by Beliza has killed her. Heartbroken, Belenus begs Lenneth for help, but she says that it was Asaka's destiny to die. This repeated reference to destiny grieves him even more. Seeing his plight, Lenneth says that he may still perform the ritual of Soul Transfer: trade his own life for Asaka's. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally counteract his passivity in the face of circumstance, Belenus accepts the offer without hesitation, and Lenneth recruits him, impressed by his selflessness. If Lenneth returns to Belenus' home after recruiting him, he will find a Pressed Flower in a drawer in his room, possibly the same one Asaka picked on their way to the slave auction. Battle Belenus is an underrated character who is frequently transferred early on due to his high Hero Value. Given a chance to shine, however, he proves to be an excellent warrior with a powerful PWS. All his moves possess good range and speed, making him an excellent complement to chain with Lenneth's sword attacks. Attacks *First Slash *Rising Slash *Piercing Crusade Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Belenus' PWS is Extreme Void. Traits *Prudent *Precise *Romantic *Sacrificing *Altruistic *Stubborn *Elegant Recruitment Belenus can be recruited in Lassen on Chapter 1. Transfer Belenus' starting Hero Value is a very high -5, which makes him a prime candidate for transfer. He can meet the requirements for Chapter 1, 2 and 4. Quotes ;Battle start *''These are formidable adversaries.'' *''I dedicate my soul to the gods!'' *''Have at you!'' *''Hmph, these foes are unworthy!'' ;Performing Extreme Void *''Feel my wrath! Finishing Strike — Extreme Void!'' ;Enemy killed by Extreme Void *''Reap the judgement of the gods!'' *''Nothing can survive that!'' *''How did you like that?'' *''Be damned!'' ;Enemy survives Extreme Void *''WHAT?!'' *''Such insolence!'' *''Huh, a worthy foe...!'' *''Has my power waned?'' ;Counter *''You missed!'' *''No quarter!'' *''Now you're mine!'' ;Death *''Im... possible!'' ;Battle won *''You have paid the price for your evil.'' *''Burn in hell, blasphemerous souls.'' *''They were mighty foes.'' Etymology Belenus is a Celtic god that is the equivalent of Apollo in the Greek pantheon. The name itself means "shining one" and may refer to Belenus' nobility of character. Trivia *Belenus is voiced by the same actor as Kashell and Badrach. *Sending Belenus up to Asgard may trigger a conversation with Eir during one of the Sacred Phases where she questions him about Asaka.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pqoJeiAZNs *The Japanese version of the game contains more information about Lady Beliza (notably the fact that Belenus' wife made a pact with her), but this was removed from the English version, making her one of the more obscure references in the game. This information is also present in the Valkyrie Profile manga.http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46545-1/valkyrie-profile/chapter-5.html *In the manga, the vampire summoned by Belenus' wife is later also responsible for Lawfer's death.http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46546-23/valkyrie-profile/chapter-6.html Gallery File:Be_concept.jpg|Belenus concept art File:Be_expressions.jpg|Belenus' expressions (adult and child) File:Pict_big_belenus.jpg|Belenus' Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar